christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gospel of Matthew/Outline
Outline I. The Person of the King: the Early Life and Ministry of Jesus (First Narrative - 1:1-4:11) 1. The Advent of the King - 1:1 - 2:23 :i. The Royal Genealogy of Jesus Christ - 1:1-17 :ii. The Prophecy of the Birth of Jesus Christ to Joseph - 1:18-25 (First Fulfillment) :iii. The Birth of Christ in Bethlehem; the Search of the Magi - 2:1-12 (Second Fulfillment) :iv. Joseph takes Jesus and Mary to Egypt – 2:13-15 (Third Fulfillment) :v. The Attempt of Herod to Kill the Infant King - 2:16-18 (Fourth Fulfillment) :vi. The Return and Settling of Joseph in Israel - 2:19-23 (Fifth Fulfillment) 2. The Announcer of the King - 3:1-12 :i. The Man: Description of John - 3:1-4 :ii. The Mission: Preparation for the King - 3:3 :iii. The Ministry: Bring People to Repentance - 3:5-6 :iv. The Message: Judgment and the Coming King - 3:7-12 3. The Approval of the King - 3:13 - 4:11 :i. The Baptism of Jesus - 3:13-17 :ii. The Temptation of Jesus - 4:1-11 II. The Precepts of the King: The Sermon on the Mount (First Discourse - 4:12-7:29) 1. The Background for the Sermon - 4:12-25 :i. Jesus Goes to Capernaum (fulfilled prophecy) - 4:12-16 :ii. Jesus Begins His preaching ministry - 4:17 :iii. Jesus Calls His First Disciples - 4:18-22 :iv. Jesus Ministers in Galilee - 4:23-25 2. The Sermon on the Mount - 5:1-7:29 (First Discourse) :i. Jesus’ Teaching on the Subjects of the Kingdom - 5:1-16 ::(1) The Beatitudes: Character of the Righteous - 5:1-12 ::(2) The Similitudes: Influence of the Righteous - 5:13-16 :ii. Jesus’ Teaching on the Law of the Kingdom - 5:17-48 ::(1) Christ's Relationship to the Law - 5:17-20 ::(2) The Law and Murder - 5:21-26 ::(3) The Law and Adultery - 5:27-30 ::(4) The Law and Divorce - 5:31-32 ::(5) The Law and Oaths - 5:33-36 ::(6) The Law and Retaliation - 5:37-42 ::(7) The Law and Love - 5:43-48 :iii. Jesus’ Teaching on the Life of the Kingdom - 6:1 - 7:12 ::(1) Giving - 6:1-4 ::(2) Prayer - 6:5-15 ::(3) Fasting - 6:16-18 ::(4) Money - 6:19-24 ::(5) Anxiety- 6:25-34 ::(6) Judgment and Hypocrisy - 7:1-6 ::(7) Prayer - 7:7-11 ::(8) Golden Rule - 7:12 :iv. Jesus’ Teaching on the Way of the Kingdom - 7:13-29 ::(1) Two Ways - 7:13-14 ::(2) False Prophets - 7:15-20 ::(3) Obedience - 7:21-29 III. The Power of the King: the Miracles and Mission of Christ (Second Narrative and Discourse - 8-10) 1. The Demonstration of the King's Power - 8:1 - 9:34 :i. The King’s Miracles of Healing - 8:1-17 ::(1) Power over Death: A Leprous Man Healed - 8:1-5 ::(2) Power over Distance: A Centurion's Servant Healed - 8:6-13 ::(3) Power over Disease: A Disciple's Mother Healed - 8:14-15 ::(4) Power over Demons: Possessed People Healed - 8:16-17 :ii. The Cost of Following the King - 8:18-22 :iii. The King’s Miracles of Authority - 8:23 - 9:8 ::(1) The Sea is Subject to Him: Tempest is Stilled - 8:23-27 ::(2) Satan is Subject to Him: Devils Cast into Swine - 8:28-34 ::(3) Sin is Subject to Him: A Paralytic is Forgiven and Healed - 9:1-8 :iv. The King Calls Matthew - 9:9-13 :v. The New Wine of the Kingdom - 9:14-17 :vi. The King’s Miracles of Restoration - 9:18-34 ::(1) Life is Restored: Jairus' Daughter Raised - 9:18-19; 23-26 ::(2) Health is Restored: Hemorrhaging Woman Healed - 9:20-22 ::(3) Sight is Restored: Two Blind Men Healed - 9:27-31 ::(4) Speech is Restored: Dumb Demoniac Delivered - 9:32-34 2. The Delegation of the King's Power - 9:35 - 11:1 (Second Discourse) :i. The Need for Labourers - 9:36-38 :ii. The Master's Men - 10:1-4 :iii. The Commissioning of the Twelve - 10:5-15 :iv. The Instruction of the Twelve: Persecution - 10:16-31 :v. The Instruction of the Twelve: Sacrifice - 10:32-39 :vi. The Instruction of the Twelve: Reward - 10:40-42 IV. The Parables of the King: Rejection and Revelation (Third Narrative and Discourse - 11-13) 1. The Beginnings of Rejection - 11:2-30 :i. The Rejection of John the Baptist: Imprisonment/Inquiry - 11:2-6 :ii. The Validation of John the Baptist - 11:7-15 :iii. The Rejection of the Present Generation - 11:16-19 :iv. The Rejection of Certain Cities - 11:20-27 :v. An Invitation to Come to Jesus - 11:28-30 2. The Rejection of the King by the Pharisees - 12:1-50 :i. The Conflict with the Pharisees: Sabbath Observance - 12:1-9 :ii. The Challenge to the Pharisees: Righteousness - 12:10-13 :iii. The Rejection from the Pharisees; Ministry to the Gentiles - 12:14-21 :iv. The Conflict with the Pharisees: Casting out Devils - 12:22-30 :v. The Challenge to the Pharisees: Blaspheming the Holy Ghost - 12:31-37 :vi. The Conflict with the Pharisees: Asking for a Sign - 12:38-42 :vii. The Activity of Demons - 12:43-45 :viii. The True Brothers: Those Who Do His Will - 12:46-52 3. The Parables of the Kingdom - 13:1-52 (Third Discourse) :i. Parables Spoken to the Multitude - 13:1-35 ::(1) The Parable of the Soils/Digression #1 - 13:1-23 :::a. The Parable of the Soil – 13:1-9 :::b. The Reason for Parables: Fulfilled Prophecy - 13:10-17 :::c. The Parable of the Soils Explained - 13:18-23 ::(2) The Parable of the Wheat and Tares - 13:24-30 ::(3) The Parable of the Mustard Seed - 13:31-32 ::(4) The Parable of the Leaven/Digression #2 - 13:33-43 :::a. The Parable of the Leaven – 13:33 :::b. The Reason for Parables: Fulfilled Prophecy - 13:34-35 :::c. The Parable of the Wheat and Tares Explained - 13:36-43 :ii. Parables Spoken to the Disciples - 13:44-53 ::(1) The Parable of the Treasure in the Field - 13:44 ::(2) The Parable of the Pearl of Great Price - 13:45-46 ::(3) The Parable of the Dragnet - 13:47-52 ::(4) The Parable of the Householder - 13:51-53 :iii. The Rejection of Jesus by His Brothers - 13:54-58 V. The Progressive Rejection of the King: Miracles & Responses (Fourth Narrative and Discourse - 14:1 - 18:35) 1. The Murder of John the Baptist - 14:1-12 2. The King’s Miracles of Power - 14:13-36 :i. Creative Power: The Feeding of Five Thousand - 14:13-21 :ii. Controlling Power: The Lord Walking On Water - 14:22-33 :iii. Cleansing Power: The Healing of Many in Gennesaret - 14:34-46 3. The Rejection by the Scribes and Pharisees - 15:1-20 :i. Jesus Confronts Pharisaic Hypocrisy - 15:1-9 :ii. Depravity Comes From Within - 15:10-20 4. The King’s Miracles of Compassion - 15:21-39 :i. Compassion on the Gentile: A Canaanite Woman Healed - 15:21-28 :ii. Compassion on the Multitudes: Healing and Feeding - 15:29-39 5. The Rejection from the Pharisees and Sadducees - 16:1-12 :i. The Seeking for a Sign - 16:1-4 :ii. Jesus Warns His Disciples of the Leaven (False Doctrine) of the Pharisees - 16:5-12 6. The Revelation to the Disciples - 16:13 - 17:23 :i. Peter's True Confession of the King - 16:13-20 :ii. Jesus Foretells His Passion the First Time - 16:21-23 :iii. The Cost of Following the King - 16:24-28 :iv. Jesus is Transfigured before Peter, James, and John - 17:1-13 7. The Instruction to the Disciples - 17:14 - 18:35 (Fourth Discourse) :i. Instruction about Faith in Ministry - 17:14-21 :ii. Jesus Foretells His Passion the Second Time - 17:22-23 :iii. Instruction about Paying Tribute - 17:24-27 :iv. Instruction about Humility: Example of Child-likeness - 18:1-5 :v. Instruction about Offenses - 18:6-9 :vi. Instruction about Salvation: Parable of the Lost Sheep - 18:10-14 :vii. Instruction about Reconciliation - 18:15-20 :viii. Instruction about Forgiveness - 18:21-35 VI. The Presentation of the King: Entry & Controversy in Jerusalem (Fifth Narrative and Discourse - 19:1-25:46) 1. Various Questions and Answers - 19:1-20:28 :i. Jesus goes to Judea - 19:1-2 :ii. Jesus' Answer to the Pharisees on Divorce - 19:2-9 :iii. Jesus' Answer to the Disciples on Celibacy and Marriage - 19:19-12 :iv. Jesus Receives the Children - 19:13-15 :v. Jesus' Answer to the Rich Young Ruler on Eternal Life - 19:16-22 :vi. Jesus' Answer to the Disciples on Riches and Rewards - 19:23-30 :vii. The Parable of the Laborers - 20:1-16 :viii. Jesus Foretells His Passion the Third Time - 20:17-20 :ix. Jesus' Answer to the Wife of Zebedee (on Servant-hood) - 20:21-29 2. The Recognition of the King - 20:29-34 :i. Two Blind Men Recognize and are Healed by the King - 20:29-34 3. The Triumphant Entry of the King - 21:1-17 :i. The Disciples Retrieve the Colt for the King - 21:1-7 :ii. The People Prepare the Path for the King - 21:1-11 4. The Controversy of the King - 21:12-22:46 :i. The Causes for the Controversy - 21:12-22 ::(1) Jesus Cleanses the Temple - 21:12-16 ::(2) Jesus Curses the Fig Tree - 21:17-22 :ii. The Answers of the King in Question - 21:23 - 22:14 ::(1) Jesus’ Authority is Questioned by the Chief Priests - 21:23-27 ::(2) The Parable of the Two Sons - 21:28-32 ::(3) The Parable of the Wicked Husbandmen - 21:33-46 ::(4) The Parable of the Marriage Supper - 22:1-14 :iii. The Attempts to Trap the King in His Teaching - 22:15-46 ::(1) The Herodians: Regarding Political Issues (Paying Tribute) - 22:16-22 ::(2) The Sadducess: Regarding Theological Issues (Resurrection) - 22:23-33 ::(3) The Pharisees: Regarding Legal Issues (The Greatest Commandments) -22:34-40 ::(4) The King Challenges the Pharisees - 22:41-46 5. Judgment Now and Later (The Fifth Discourse - 23:1-25:46) :i. The King's Rejection of the Nation (Judgment Now) - 23:1-39 ::(1) The King Warns Against the Pharisees' Hypocrisy - 23:1-12 ::(2) The King Reproves the Pharisees: Eight "Woes"- 23:13-36 ::(3) The King’s Lament Over Jerusalem - 23:37-39 :ii. The Prophecies from the King (Judgment Later) - 24:1 - 25:46 ::(1) Prophecies About His Coming: Signs and Seasons - 24:1-50 :::a. The Disciples Two Questions: "When" and "What" - 24:3 :::b. The Great Tribulation Foretold (What) - 24:1-34 :::c. The Signs of the King's Coming (When) - 24:35-50 ::(2) Parables About His Coming: Readiness and Faithfulness - 25:1-30 :::a. The Parable of the Ten Virgins: Be Ready - 25:1-13 :::b. The Parable of the Talents: Be Faithful - 25:14-30 ::(3) The Final Judgment Described - 25:31-40 VII. The Passion of the King: Crucifixion and Resurrection of Christ (The Final Narrative - 26-28) 1. The Preparation for the Passion of the King - 26:1-35 :i. The Preparation of the People for Conspiracy - 26:1-5 :ii. The Preparation of the Body of Christ for Burial - 26:6-13 :iii. The Preparation of Judas Iscariot for Betrayal; Passover - 26:14-19 :iv. The Preparation of the Disciples for Mourning: the Last Supper - 26:20-30 :v. The Preparation of Peter for Denial - 26:31-35 :vi. The Preparation of Jesus for the Passion: Gethsemane - 26:36-46 2. The Betrayal and Trial of the King - 26:47- 27:25 :i. The Betrayal of Jesus by Judas - 26:47-56 :ii. The Trial of Jesus before Caiaphas - 26:56-68 :iii. The Denial of Christ by Peter - 26:69-75 :iv. The Crucifixion of Jesus Planned - 27:1-2 :v. The Remorse and Suicide of Judas - 27:3-10 :vi. The Trial of Jesus before Pontius Pilate - 27:11-12 :vii. The Exchange of Barabbas for Jesus – 27:13-23 :viii. The Delivering of Jesus to be Crucified by Pilate – 27;24-26 3. The Crucifixion and Burial of the King - 27:26-66 :i. The Scourging and Mocking of Jesus - 27:26-33 :ii. The Crucifixion of Jesus - 27:34-49 :iii. The Death and Burial of Jesus - 27:50-61 :iv. The Sealing of the Tomb - 27:62-66 4. The Resurrection and Appearance of the King - 28:1-20 :i. The Resurrection is Announced by an Angel - 28:1-8 :ii. The Appearance of Jesus to the Women - 28:9-10 :iii. The Conspiracy to Cover the Resurrection - 28:11-15 :iv. The Appearance of Jesus to His Disciples – 28:16-17 :v. Jesus Gives the Great Commission - 28:18-20 Gospel of Matthew/Outline